


Time is an illusion

by Aoi_koko



Series: Superhero Au [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Kagerou Project Song, Clay | Dream and Karl Jacobs are Siblings, Doctor Karl, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), One Shot, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_koko/pseuds/Aoi_koko
Summary: He'll save him. Karl will make sure of it.orKarl loses himself trying to save Sapnap.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Series: Superhero Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218278
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Let's go out with a bang

_When Karl looks at Sapnap, all he can see is images of his mangled body._

“It’s nice out, isn't it?” Sapnap asks, leaning on the door. 

Karl huffs, smiling. “I can’t go out, Sap.”

“Well….” Sapnap says, wiggling his eyebrows. “It wouldn’t be for too long.”

“I really can’t. You know this.”

  
Sapnap pouts, thinking. “We can stay inside the boundary if you’d like?”

“I…..” Karl hesitates, biting his lips. “And...and Bad won’t find out?”

“YES!” Sapnap whoops, lifting Karl up. “You won’t regret this!”

Karl shrieks in surprise, laughing. “Only for a few minutes!”

______________

By the time they get to the edge of the boundary, it’s late. 

“Are you sure this was a good idea Sap?” Karl whispers, nervous.

Sapnap squeezes his hand. “Of course! You’ve been cooped up inside for too long.”

“I don’t mind,” Karl mumbles. “I get to see you.”

“Did you say something?” Sapnap asks, tilting his head. 

_Cute_. He blushes. “I said it’s nice out!”

“Aren’t you glad you decided to come out then?”

“Yeah,” Karl says, watching Sapnap from the corner of his eyes. “This is nice.”

They’re interrupted by a low whine coming from the forest. 

“What was that?” They look at each other, before Sapnap gets up. 

“I’ll go check it out!” He yells, entering the forest. The forest that Bad had said was off limits.

_Fuck._

______________

“Sapnap!” Karl shouts, wincing as he hears his voice echo. “Where are you?!”

He can barely see in this dense vegetation, almost tripping over a rock. 

“Sapnap!” Karl screams louder, desperate. He can feel tears pricking his eyes, and angrily wipes them away. 

_Please,_ he thinks _. He has to be alright. Please let him be alright._

“BOO!” 

Karl flinches, falling in his haste to turn around. 

“Karl!” Sapnap cackles, making no move to help him. “Your face!”

“Why would you do that?” He lashes out, frustrated. 

Sapnap frowns, looking at Karl in concern. “Sorry. That was too much, huh?” 

“No….I….I was worried,” He admits, twisting the grass underneath his fingers. “I thought something might’ve happened to you.”

“I’m okay,” Sapnap says, frown softening. 

He offers a hand to Karl, helping him up. Karl smiles in gratitude, when a loud hissing fills his ears. He’s barely able to move out of the way fast enough before the creeper explodes. 

Karl feels a pit build in his stomach. “Sapnap?” He calls hesitantly, searching through the smoke.

“Over here!” Sapnap yells back, staggering through the hole. “That caught me off guard.”

“Thank god you’re okay,” He sighs in relief. “Can we leave now?”

Sapnap grimaces, looking at the hole. “Yeah, let’s go. Wouldn’t want anymore accidents like that one.”

“It’s okay,” Karl pats Sapnap’s arm. “We can always hang out later.”

______________

It happens too fast. Karl turns to hold Sapnaps hand? To hug him? He doesn’t know anymore. Instead, he’s greeted by the sight of an arrow sticking out of Sapnap’s chest. 

_It must have been a skeleton_ , he thinks numbly.

Karl’s hands tremble as he goes to catch the body. All he can focus on is the arrow. 

“Again….” Karl mutters, slumping to the floor. “I thought….this time would be different.”

He can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks, the branches and rocks digging into his legs but he can’t bring himself to care. 

He shakily cups Sapnap’s face, giving him a small kiss. “I’ll try again. I’ll change your fate.”

Karl takes in a deep breath, clutching onto his ring, and the world turns over. “I promise.”

_All Karl can see when he looks at Sapnap is his past failures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karlnap in love????? pog
> 
> Sapnap dead????? not pog


	2. Please don't forget

_ It starts with a dream. _

_ Sapnap sees himself with Karl. He watches as they laugh around, watches as he runs off into the woods and finds himself getting lost. And then….and then there is an arrow in his chest and suddenly he’s dead.  _

__________

Sapnap wakes with a yell. He’s breathing heavily, and his hands tremble as he clutches his chest.

_ The arrow…...it hit me right here. Right? _

With shaking legs, he makes a beeline to the bathroom. 

_ I look fine, _ he thinks, clutching the edges of the sink.  _ I’m still alive. _

Still, Sapnap can’t shake off the feeling that something is wrong. As he walks back to his bed, he thinks he’ll talk to Karl about the weird dream.

The next morning, he remembers nothing of what happened last night.

___________

Sapnap spends the whole in a daze. There’s a creepy feeling of deja vu for every person he talks to, for every action he does. When Dream and George ask him about it, however, he waves them off.

“I wasn’t able to sleep properly last night,” He says, laughing. “That’s probably why.”

Dream looks at him in concern, but Sapnap is gone before they can say anything. He finds himself looking for Karl, but no one knows where he is. 

“Where are you Karl?” He mutters in frustration, rubbing his forehead.

____________ 

He finds Karl hiding in one of the empty conference rooms.

“What are you doing here?” Sapnap asks, hiding a smile.

“Oh….just relaxing,” Karl says, looking at anything but Sapnap. “Did you want something?”

Sapnap has a sinking feeling in his gut. “I wanted to know whether you’d like to hang out?”

He doesn’t know why, but he has a feeling that Karl will say yes. He doesn’t think he wants Karl to say yes.

_ He said yes last time _ , Sapnap thinks distantly, before shaking his head.  _ What time? _

But Karl says no. And suddenly, the weird daze that Sapnap was in is broken. He’s disappointed, but the relief he feels overpowers it.

“I guess you can’t help it,” he shrugs, squeezing Karl’s hand.

Karl flinches, snatching his hand back. “I….I’m busy, sorry.” 

He rushes off, slamming the door in his haste to get away. Sapnap stares at his hand in shock, frozen to the spot. When he’s far enough, Karl leans against the wall.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers to the air, feeling sick. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's wrong Karl? Did seeing your dead bf make you sick or smth???
> 
> this is so short.......but we have Sapnap's pov :DD


End file.
